Merindu
by hydnia
Summary: Yamanbagiri amat merindukan Mikazuki./Mikanba


Yamanbagiri merasa sangat rindu.

Berkali-kali menggulingkan tubuh ke kanan dan kiri di atas futon. Sesaat, wajahnya memerah hebat, kemudian menutupinya dengan selimut. Berkali-kali pula bunyi futonnya yang ribut hampir membangunkan Horikawa. Untung saja Yamabushi sama sekali tak terganggu.

Di luar tidak begitu dingin, tapi Yamanbagiri merasa sangat kedinginan. Ia tidak tidur seorang diri, tapi Yamanbagiri merasa sangat kesepian.

Maka ia mencari, melempar selimut entah kemana lalu bangkit. Menggeser fusuma sepelan mungkin supaya kedua saudaranya tidak terbangun kemudian keluar dari kamar. Ia tak bisa menutup mata.

Beberapa langkahnya terkesiap di lorong. Terhenti, tepat ketika kepalanya teringat sesuatu yang penting. Bahunya menurun tiba-tiba, helaan napas panjang menyambut setelahnya.

 _Mikazuki belum kembali_ , katanya.

Ia dikirim oleh Tuan untuk berperang tadi sore, kepergian yang mendadak. Ketika Yamanbagiri bersama Midare membeli bahan makanan di toserba, Mikazuki dikirim bersama lima pedang lain untuk membawa sesuatu yang akan diserahkan kepada tuan mereka.

Malam sudah larut.

Yamanbagiri memutuskan untuk membuat teh di dapur.

.

Di dapur tidak ada seorang pun, hal yang jelas. Meski biasanya akan ada Shokudaikiri atau Hasebe yang terbangun tengah malam untuk membuat sarapan esok hari, tetapi kali ini sepertinya salah satu dari mereka telah membuatnya. Mata hijau Yamanbagiri menangkap berpiring-piring makanan yang tinggal dihangatkan saja di dalam kulkas.

Uchigatana itu menjerang air, memasukkan serbuk teh ke dalam saringan dan duduk di depan kompor, menunggu air mendidih. Lantai dapur tampak menghitam kena abu, tetes-tetes air dari periuk mengalir hingga lantai. Tampaknya seseorang baru saja menggunakannya kemudian mencucinya kembali.

Lantas, Yamanbagiri menyenderkan kepalanya di atas meja tempat Hasebe biasa meletakkan bahan-bahan masakan. Matanya terpaku lekat pada ceret air di atas kompor yang mengeluarkan api biru. Peridot itu meredup ngantuk, namun enggan tidur sebab tak bisa.

Peluit ceret air melengking bagai memanggil, terdengar seperti peluit kereta. Yamanbagiri belum pernah melihatnya, tetapi Horikawa dahulu bercerita, ia dibawa tentara asing melewati stasiun sebelum dilemparkan ke laut. Stasiun itu memiliki kereta dengan peluit yang berbunyi nyaring .

Terlonjak, Yamanbagiri menyambut ceretnya dengan lap kering. Menuang isinya ke teko yang di atasnya telah digantung saringan berisi serbuk teh. Ampas teh tak ikut masuk bersamanya karena saringan itu.

Aroma teh yang lembut merangsang hidungnya ketika Yamanbagiri terpikir akan lebih enak bila meminum teh bersama dengan kue kecil. Maka peridotnya mencari, adakah sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan teman minum teh.

Di atas kulkas ada setoples kue. Yamanbagiri ingin mengambilnya untuk dijadikan cemilan minum teh. Ia urung, sebab bila tahu kue di toples hilang separuh, Hasebe pasti akan mengamuk dan misuh-misuh.

Maka, ia membawa tehnya tanpa berteman apa-apa.

Bulan di langit bersinar tanpa warna. Bulat penuh seakan mengejek Yamanbagiri di tengah kerinduannya akan personifikasi bulan yang ia rindui. Rupanya terpantul di dalam teh bercawan hijau yang dipegangnya.

Uchigatana yang jelita itu baru sadar, merindu bisa jadi semenyakitkan ini.

* * *

.

* * *

 _Dahulu sekali, ketika Yamanbagiri Kunihiro baru saja ditempa, baru saja dilahirkan ke dunia, ia pernah bertemu dengan sosok yang kata mereka paling indah. Merupakan koleksi utama tuan mereka terdahulu. Lengkungnya amat cantik dan bila ditimpa sinar mentari, bilahnya memantulkan cahaya. Persis seperti rembulan yang memantulkan sinar matahari._

 _Yamanbagiri Kunihiro hanyalah sebuah tiruan dari Yamanbagiri asli. Kecuali nama, semua hal yang ada pada dirinya hanya pemberian dari pedang lain. Gelombang bilahnya memang tak sama, namun kecantikan yang ada bukan miliknya, bukan milik Yamanbagiri tempaan Kunihiro._

 _Dirinya yang seperti itu, disapa oleh ia yang terindah._

 _Jiwa mereka transparan, tak tampak oleh mata manusia. Tapi tubuh mereka utuh dan ada. Dapat berbincang seperti manusia, memiliki pakaian yang seperti dikenakan manusia, memiliki tubuh serupa dengan manusia._

" _Malam yang tenang, Yamanbagiri Kunihiro."_

 _Yamanbagiri adalah pihak yang berdiri di belakangnya, yang baru saja paham bahwa mereka juga memiliki jiwa. Salam perkenalan dari yang terindah membuatnya tak percaya. Tuan mereka mengumpulkan banyak koleksi yang semuanya tak sebanding dengan dirinya._

 _Ia hanya tiruan, dan mereka semua bukan._

 _Serpihan jiwa berkumpul dan membentuk satu wujud nyata. Mereka tak kasat mata, tetapi ada. Walau mata manusia hanya dapat mengenali mereka dari wujud bilah besi, nyatanya, wujud nyata dari serpihan jiwa itu memang sebenarnya._

 _Yamanbagiri bahkan mampu menyentuh sosok bilahnya sendiri. Bercermin, tahu sesaat bahwa kulitnya putih pucat, rambutnya pirang dan matanya hijau peridot. Pakaiannya dilapis jubah putih, baguslah, itu bisa menutupi wajahnya yang tiruan pedang lain._

 _Dalam ruangan itu, seluruh 'teman-teman' satu tuannya ikut terbangun. Jiwa mereka bangkit. Wujud mereka membentuk kesatuan utuh selayaknya manusia. Ada yang berwujud anak-anak, ada yang memiliki bentuk seperti remaja, ada pula yang seperti orang dewasa. Berambut panjang, memakai seragam yang berbeda dari yang dikenakan tuan, bermata hijau, bermacam-macam bentuknya._

 _Mereka semua menghadap kepadanya, kepada Yamanbagiri Kunihiro yang sebuah tiruan._

 _Mikazuki Munechika berdiri tepat di depannya, membuatnya ternganga. Beginilah sosok terindah bila dilihat dari dekat._

 _Kedua tangannya terjulur untuk meraih tudung putih yang menutupi sebagian wajah Yamanbagiri. Membukanya sempurna. Membuat sang empunya tak kuasa menolak bahwa ia seperti sedang ditelanjangi tanpa tudungnya._

" _Kau akan lebih cantik bila seperti ini."_

* * *

.

* * *

Merindu

Touken Ranbu milik DMM dan Nitroplus

tudungtrash tidak memiliki klaim apa pun selain plot, bila ada kesamaan, harap dimaklumi

warn: sedikit ooc, awas typo, Mikanba, sedikit historical yang tidak historical (?)

* * *

.

* * *

Yamanbagiri berusaha menggosok kain haori milik Izuminokami Kanesada. Ada bekas darah yang mengering di sana. Warna merahnya yan pekat membuatnya sulit dicuci. Uchigatana replika itu bahkan harus meminta bantuan Yamabushi.

"KAKAKA! Tak perlu banyak tenaga untuk menggosok ini, Saudaraku!" Serunya, tapi noda darah itu tidak hilang juga di tangannya. Tsurumaru yang ikut ditugaskan mencuci geleng kepala.

Yamanbagiri menghela napas. Ingin rasanya ia meminta Horikawa si Bungsu untuk mencuci baju partnernya. Tapi tentu ia tak tega, Yamabushi yang tangannya besar saja tak sanggup membersihkan, apalagi Horikawa yang tangannya bak batang korek api.

"Hmm... Bajunya Kanesada ini susah sekali dibersihkan. Bagaimana kalau kita tambah deterjennya?" Saran Tsurumaru, menunjuk deterjen cair yang berdiri nganggur di samping ember. Botol pelembut pakaian warna pink ikut menemani.

"KAKAKAKA! Ide yang bagus, Tsurumaru-dono! Sinikan botol biru mencolok itu, Saudaraku!" Yamabushi meminta sambil menggosok-gosok haori milik Izuminokami. Sebegitu kencangnya sampai tangannya terasa panas.

Yamanbagiri, tidak punya pilihan, menurut. Ia mengambilkan botol biru berisi deterjen dan menyerahkannya pada Yamabushi. Ia berharap baju haori itu cepat bersih agar ia bisa terbebas dari tugas cuci-mencuci.

Kalau boleh jujur, Yamanbagiri lebih senang menggosok tubuh kuda daripada menggosok pakaian. Setidaknya kuda kalau salah gosok marahnya pasti pakai bahasa kuda yang tentu saja tidak akan ia mengerti.

Sementara Yamabushi menuang deterjen di haori Izuminokami, menguceknya dengan brutal seakan mau membelahnya, Yamanbagiri termenung sendiri.

Samar-samar ia mendengar bunyi lonceng, dan juga seruan Hasebe memberitahukan kepulangan pasukan yang dikirim kemarin petang. Tanpa banyak pikir Yamanbagiri segera menggerakkan kaki ke pintu gerbang benteng yang sengaja dibuka.

Adik-adik Toushirou sudah berkumpul di depan gerbang, menyambut kakak serta paman pendiam mereka, Ichigo Hitofuri dan Nakigitsune. Empat belas adik-adik mengelilingi gerbang dan kaget sekali saat melihat Ichigo terluka, ditopang oleh Nakigitsune yang dari tangan kirinya mengalir darah.

"Bukankah kalian hanya pergi mencari benda untuk Tuan, tidak berperang?" Tsurumaru bernapas terengah, baru saja sampai setelah mendengar seruan para Toushirou yang ramai menanyakan kakak dan paman mereka.

Ada bunyi tubuh yang ambruk di samping kerumunan, serta panggilan Imanotsurugi yang kaget sekaligus cemas, memanggil nama Iwatooshi. Para tombak segera mengangkat naginata satu-satunya itu ke kamar perawatan.

"Ada yang aneh..." Jiroutachi bersuara, ia menggenggam pedangnya yang besar, tapi botol sake yang tak pernah dilupakannya entah berada di mana. Bersama saudaranya Taroutachi ia dipindahkan ke tempat yang aman.

Nikkari Aoe digendong Ishikirimaru, dibawa pergi dari gerbang ke dalam benteng. Mulutnya sempat mengatakan satu kata, tapi tak dipahami yang lainnya.

" _Lari..."_

Dalam kebingungan itu, Yamanbagiri tidak melihat sosok yang sejak tadi ditunggunya. Ia menggumamkan nama Mikazuki Munechika, sendirian, tapi terlalu malu untuk bertanya. Apalagi teman-temannya sedang terluka, ia jadi makin tak enak hati.

Lengan jubah putihnya ditarik kasar, Ichigo, masih belum pergi dari sana, berusaha mengatakan sesuatu dengan payah. Adik-adiknya begitu cemas, bahkan sampai ada yang menangis. Tak jelas, telinga Yamanbagiri seakan mendengar Ichigo mengatakan, "jangan dekati Mikazuki..."

Ingin sang uchigatana bertanya, pegangan tangan Ichigo pada jubahnya terlepas. Matanya tertutup dengan wajah yang lelah. Tsurumaru membantu menopang, dengan belasan adik-adik Ichigo yang mengekor di belakang, sebagian membantu paman mereka berjalan.

 _Jangan dekati Mikazuki..._

... artinya sesuatu telah terjadi padanya..

Yamanbagiri tak sempat memikirkan, langit mewarna ungu secepat matanya berkedip.

.

Mikazuki Munechika masih belum nampak rupanya, Hasebe hampir saja menurunkan tuas untuk menutup gerbang andai saja Yamanbagiri tidak mengatakan padanya, kalau masih ada seorang yang belum pulang. Hasebe tidak menunjukkan keberatan ketika pedang pertama di benteng itu menyatakan bersedia menutup gerbang mereka.

Pedang tercantik dan terkuat masih tak diketahui rimbanya.

Yamanbagiri cemas menunggu, tidak meruntuh niatnya berdiri walau langit semakin abu-abu. Hingga petir saling sambar sekalipun, ia akan tetap menanti yang dirindu.

Samar dan kabur, matanya yang peridot sembab mengena air mata. Seperti ember kelebihan air yang hampir tumpah. Napasnya berembus lega ketika melihat sosok berpakaian megah baru saja kembali dari luar, menuju kepadanya perlahan, hendak masuk ke benteng mereka.

"Mikazuki..." ia memanggil, betapa sejuk hatinya melihat suaranya dibalas senyum terindah.

Sosok Mikazuki berada tepat di hadapan Yamanbagiri, memeluknya erat. Mereka seperti terpisah beberapa tahun lamanya dan baru saja bertemu kembali. Entah, Yamanbagiri tak pernah merasa serindu sebelumnya. Ia merasa seperti tak akan bertemu Mikazuki lagi.

"Yamanbagiri..."

Senyum di wajah itu masih sama. Suaranya masih berwarna sama. Getar pita yang memanggil namanya masih sama. Yamanbagiri hafal luar kepala meski jarang diusiknya.

"Aku merindukanmu..."

Dalam dekap, Yamanbagiri merasakan sakit.

"Aku juga..."

Mikazuki menusuk perut sang uchigatana dengan bilahnya sendiri.

Peridotnya meremang. Melebar hanya untuk melihat mata dua warna milik Mikazuki yang tak lagi cantik seperti sebelumnya. Mata itu dihias awan ungu yang gelap, putih berubah ungu, biru menjadi hitam, kuning bulan tampak kemerahan.

Yamanbagiri baru mengetahui, Mikazuki tidak sendiri. Ada sepasukan musuh yang dibawanya pulang kembali. Menyerbu benteng mereka.

Jubah putih ternoda merah, tetes demi tetes menjejak di tanah. Mikazuki mencoba mencabut pedangnya, tapi Yamanbagiri tak izinkan. Tangan kosongnya digunakan untuk menahan bilah indah bulan milik Mikazuki yang tembus ke punggungnya.

"Lepaskan." Tukas Mikazuki sedingin es. Tangan yang basah oleh darah itu harusnya dapat dengan mudah dilepaskan, hanya saja tekad yang ada dalam diri pedang tempaan Kunihiro jauh lebih besar dari tenaganya sendiri.

Tangan kotor berlumur merah itu mencoba menggapai sosok indah di depannya. Rambut depannya yang asimetris dibelai lembut, biru gelapnya ternoda merah yang lengket. Yamanbagiri tidak peduli, ingin ia sampaikan segala yang membuncah dalam dadanya.

Kulit pipi yang pucat kali ini terkotori warna merah. Mata bulan masih berwarna awan ungu, menatapnya penuh kejam dan tanpa ampun.

"Pasti... kaulah yang paling menderita..."

Pasukan musuh yang dibawa Mikazuki menembus benteng. Membiarkan Yamanbagiri ditangani Mikazuki sendirian. Mereka melewatinya seperti tak ada orang di sana.

"Tuan juga... paham itu..."

Dapat didengarnya suara dari dalam, terkejut bukan main ketika melihat benteng suci yang dilindungi keberkahan dari Tuan dimasuki musuh. Mereka menyiapkan bilah masing-masing, meski tidak mengenakan pakaian tempur, tetap berusaha menghalau serangan musuh. Yamanbagiri meminta maaf dalam hati, ia begitu lemah.

Bibirnya menyungging senyum yang pasrah. Amat lembut, tetapi sedih di waktu yang sama. Senyum yang bagaikan menguliti dirinya sendiri dan menguras seluruh darahnya.

"Karena itu..."

Kedua tangan lepas sempurna dari bilah yang basah, menangkap pasti pipi Mikazuki dan membingkainya dengan warna darah. Bertahan di sana, tak peduli sosoknya yang terindah ternoda akibatnya.

Yamanbagiri ingin mengutarakan semuanya.

"Jangan simpan semuanya sendirian lagi!"

Matanya memantulkan warna bulan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tak ada hal lain yang dipikirkan Yamanbagiri kecuali Shokudaikiri yang kebetulan sedang bertarung di sampingnya. Mikazuki masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri, masih menyangkutkan pedang di tubuh serupa manusia Yamanbagiri, masih bergeming di sana.

Tepat setelah Shokudaikiri memenggal kepala musuh, Yamanbagiri memajukan tubuhnya ke depan. Sisa tenaga terakhirnya digunakan untuk merangkul Mikazuki secara utuh. Pakaian megah yang ternoda darah dan rengkuh yang tak lagi hangat. Warna bulannya ternoda.

"Yamanbagiri-kun—"

"TEBAS KAMI, SHOKUDAIKIRI!"

Bulan sabit yang menjadi kebanggaan Mikazuki Munechika telah kembali.


End file.
